


Cryptic clue

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: When Ange disappears, someone returns.
Relationships: Ange Goddard/Abigail Tate, Cameron Dunn & Bernie Wolfe, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Cryptic clue

**Author's Note:**

> It might be over Over The Top, but hope you all like it. Also, this is just an idea but I don't nor have I ever believed that Bernie was dead.

Cameron kidnaps Ange but hasn't realised that Ange has left her wife Abigail Tate a cryptic clue: 'If anything happens to me it was Cameron.'

Abby saw the clue and tried to find you.

Ange wakes up to seeing Cameron standing over her, she is also bound and gagged as she grows increasingly scared of Cameron.

Abby asked the others if they had seen you as she was starting to get worried.

Chloe sees you, "Abby wait, have you seen my mom?"

Abby looked at Chloe 'no I haven't seen her but I'm looking for her'

"The last time I saw her, I told her that I suspected Cameron for my patient dying. I have been suspended due to him but I need my mom I'm scared Abby and I have told Dom. Him and Sacha are driving around the neighbourhood for her."

'I'm looking round here for her I promise I'll find her'

"Thank you."

'your welcome' Abby went to look for Ange

Chloe went to the staff room and waited for the return of her mother.

Ange is crying as she tries to untie herself but she finds that her arms and legs have been tied together. As she cries, she tries to scream Abby's name through the gag.

Abby came to the restricted area of the hospital as that was where nobody checked 'baby are you here'

Ange hears you and gives out a muffled scream

Abby heard and followed the sound

Ange could hear you coming, so I keep screaming

Abby soon came 'baby'

Cameron has locked the door, I scream again

Abby tried to get the door open 'Ange I'm gonna get you out I promise'

Ange hears you and I cry

Abby tried to break the door down

Ange hears you and then jumps out of my skin as the door flies off it's screws

Abby came in and ran over

Ange cries as you untie me

Abby untied you and cuddled you tightly

Ange cries in your arms, "Where's Chloe?"

'she's in the staffroom baby'

"We need to go babe, Cameron is gonna try and force into a relationship through blackmailing her."

'let's go babe' Abby took your hand

Ange held your hand and went with you

Abby took you to the staffroom

"Chloe don't, he wants a relationship with you."

Chloe sees you and just runs to you, Ange hugs you tightly; "Your finished Dunn and your mom will hear of this."

Abby watched them Cameron smirked and left

Ange pulls away to look at you; "You ok sweetheart?"

"Yeah, he just reminded me so much of Evan and I got really scared mom." Say Chloe.

"Shush your ok now sweetheart, I won't hurt you ok and I won't let him Dom either."

Abby watched them still she loved Ange so much

As Chloe sat down in the office with her mom, Ange texts Bernie; "Need to talk when you are free x" After sending the text, she kisses Abby on the lips as Chloe sleeps

Abby smiled kissing you back 'I love you so much Angel'

"I love you too baby." Ange's phone bleeps with a text from Bernie; 'What's he doing now?"

Abby watched 'is that Bernie babe'

"Yeah babe, she wants to know what Cameron has been doing. I will just ring her." *Rings Bernie*

Abby watched you

Bernie answered her phone, "Hi Ange, give me a second."

Ange stayed close to Abby 'ok Bernie'

Bernie finished what she was doing, "Right I'm all yours, what's up Ange?"

'your son is outta control he just held me hostage'

Bernie was gobsmacked, "Fuck sake, I have done everything to discipline him but he just never learns. Yeah we spoiled him, Marcus no longer wants to know and I know what he's like. *cries* I don't know what else to do with him

'you need to do something Bernie before he really hurts someone' Ange didn't say about the patients he had killed

"What else don't I know Ange? And don't keep anything from me please."

'send him away' Ange looked at Abby 'Abby saved me from him'

"I will do, military school *changes my mind* No actually I will send him somewhere, *goes quiet as the telly is on* who has Cameron killed Ange?

'one of Chloe's patients Bobby'

"His parents are on the news, they are blaming Cameron not Chloe."

'well Chloe didn't kill him your son did'

"I know I believe you. I will sort Cameron out, I'm coming back to Holby but don't mention anything to Cameron as he will try to play the victim with me and it won't work. Thank you for telling me Ange, I will be there soon

'thank you Bernie and I won't tell him' Ange hung up

Bernie hung up, she packed a suitcase and told Serena where she was going. Serena came with her and they got a plane to London, that afternoon they arrived in London and Bernie along with Serena headed to Holby to see Cameron

Abby stayed with Ange

Bernie texted Ange, "Are you on AAU Ange?"

Ange texted back 'I'm on AAU'

"Right, me and Serena are heading to the office now, can you page Cameron and we will be in the office please Ange."

Ange texted 'sure' she paged Cameron

Bernie was in the office with Serena, the blinds had been drawn as they were waiting for Cameron. Bernie was ready for giving Cameron a piece of her mind (the hard way)

Cameron walked into the office

"Hello Cameron!"

Cameron looked 'mum'

"Care to explain what you have been doing? And don't play the victim with me."

Cameron looked 'don't know what your on about'

"Killing Chloe's patient, kidnapping Ange and manipulative behaviour. I am not having lies Cameron

Cameron looked 'that's not true'

"So Ange is lying then? Because Ange doesn't lie Cameron, I know that."

'yes Ange is lying'

*slaps you round the face* "Ange is not lying, you are Cameron. *Bernie had, had enough and she was letting rip on Cameron* I am not a fool Cameron, I know you and when you are lying."

Cameron smirked

*Bernie wasn't in the mood for his games* "I know exactly where your going because I have had enough of you now." Serena wasn't surprised at the slap, but she knew when to hold Bernie back and when not too hold her back

Cameron went to walk out

Bernie stops him and locks the door

Cameron looked at her

"Your not going anywhere."

'or what'

"Don't test me Cameron, the last thing I want to do is kill you. *looks at Serena* That's the last thing I want to do because I have been in the army

Cameron smirked again 'she deserved it'

Bernie grabs him and pins against the desk, twisting his arm up back; "No one deserves anything Cameron, the only thing you deserve is a good old fashioned spanking, and no it's not an assault because I know what is write and what is wrong

Cameron struggled

Bernie wasn't letting him up, while keeping him to the table she pulls his pants and smacks his arse

Cameron pushed her away

Bernie pushed him onto the sofa, "Now you know just how much I am angry and I have had enough of your childish games. If you wanna act like a child Cameron, I will treat you like one. I am this close to cracking because of you

'stop mum'

"No I won't because I have had enough."

'no mum'

"I have had enough, where you are going is where you are staying."

'and where's that'

"That's for me to know and you find out."

Cameron sighed

After calming down a little, Bernie and Serena took Cameron to the place - Bernie made sure to keep him bound so he didn't try to attack her or Serena

Cameron went with them

They arrive at the place, the men arrive and take Cameron restraining him so he can't get away.

Cameron looked

"Cameron will be well looked after here, Ms Wolfe."

"Thank you, he can be manipulative please be careful." Bernie replied before climbing back into her car

Abby was working in her office

Ange came in, "Cameron has been signed into a highly secured mental hospital by Bernie. She really has had enough babe, I hope she stays with her mother Danielle

'good baby' Abby looked 'come here'

Ange went to you, sitting on your lap.

Danielle: *texts Abby* "I'm booking time off from work Abster, Bernie has had a mental breakdown and she wants me as well as Serena. Hope this is ok xx"

Abby held Ange she didn't answer the text

Danielle is worried, so she rings Abby's office line

Abby picked up 'hello'

"Hi Abster, I am ok to book some time off right? It's just Bernie has had a mental breakdown and she is clingy to me, I don't want to leave her."

'yes that's fine'

"Thank you Abster, I'm glad your ok. See you soon."

'yeah' Abby hung up

'yeah she is babe'


End file.
